Madame Rouge (Teen Titans)
Madame Rouge is a core member of the Brotherhood of Evil and one of Beast Boy's arch-enemies. She is also one of the main antagonists of Season 5 of ''Teen Titans.''She is voiced by Hynden Walch, who also plays Blackfire. History Nothing is known of Madame Rouge's past before she joined the Brotherhood of Evil as their co-leader and master spy. Though according to DC records, she is a former actress/teacher. As the most conventionally super-powered of the core Brotherhood, the Brain viewed Rouge as one of his most valuable agents and sent her out on special missions. She soon gained a widespread reputation for being one of the most ruthless and relentless villainesses around. Like all members of the Brotherhood of Evil, she is chaotic, warmongering, dangerous, cruel, remorseless, resourceful, and incredibly cold and calculating as well as extremely merciless. After the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol had defeated the Brotherhood's latest scheme, the Brain decided that the Titans, with their youthful unpredictability, were now their most dangerous enemies. To facilitate his plan to eliminate the next generation of young superheroes, he sent out Rouge to capture the Titans Communicator from Honorary Titan Wildebeest; however, Rouge failed when Wildebeest dropped his communicator off a cliff. She targeted Hot Spot next, and after much effort, aided considerably by her shape-shifting abilities, she was given a new communicator by Robin after she had posed as Hot Spot. Madame Rouge took the defeated Wildebeest and Hot Spot to the Brotherhood of Evil's base to be flash-frozen as victory trophies. Some time later, the H.I.V.E. Five captured Kid Flash. Their leader Jinx had been idolizing Madame Rouge, and she contacted her to deliver Kid Flash in order to rise into the Brotherhood's ranks and gain Rouge's respect. Before Rouge arrived at the H.I.V.E. Five's hideout, Kid Flash managed to escape, and derisively dismissing the villainous youths, Jinx included, as incompetent children, Rouge went after Kid Flash herself. Kid Flash just barely managed to get away from her, only to be captured by Jinx; but as Jinx prepared to surrender him to Madam Rouge, the villainess struck her down and demeaned her efforts and idolizing. Fed up with this treatment, and touched by Kid Flash's efforts to make her renounce her life of crime, Jinx allowed the young hero to get away and struck Rouge down as she attempted to hit her again. Ironically, this made Rouge willing to re-evaluate Jinx, but it was too late: Jinx left the H.I.V.E. Five and her life as a villainess behind and joined Kid Flash. When the Brotherhood executed the world-wide strike against the Titans and their allies, Rouge took out Robin, but could not stop him from setting the communicators to self-destruct, preventing any further attempts by the Brain to track their movements. When the remaining Titans under Beast Boy's leadership attacked the Brotherhood's base, Rouge was seen battling Pantha. She started to tease the Brain about his plan failing, and when Mas y Menos unfroze the captured Titans, Madame Rouge decided to do things her way and was instantly tackled by Starfire. As the Brotherhood's members dwindled, Madame Rouge seemed confident that she could take all of them, but Hot Spot and Wildebeest tackled her. Jinx showed up and trapped Madame Rouge's legs in the ground and Wildebeest and Hot Spot threw her straight into the freeze ray, earning their pay back for being captured and ending her acts of cruelty. She was frozen alongside the other frozen villains and her teammates of the Brotherhood of Evil. Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Spy Category:Henchwoman Category:Catfight Category:Knocked Out Category:Opera Gloves